A man of his word
by G-Of The Rivers
Summary: The latest POI – Lee Fusco. And the reason may not be so random.


**"A man of his word"**

**7:00am – The Library**

"Mr. Thomas Rigby is a schizophrenic pedophile and poor little Fusco here is his target." Reese said while examining a picture fresh off the printer. It was an image of a slack-jawed, forty-five year old white man with sallow blue eyes, a comb-over, and scraggly mustache.

"How would you know that? I haven't even told you his story." Finch replied amazed and hung up his coat. "Nor did I pin it to the board yet…_thank you._" He plucked the photo from Reese's hand and hobbled across the room.

Reese bit into his doughnut. "He looks the part."

"I'm glad to see you don't pigeonhole people, Mr. Reese." Finch sighed.

Reese shrugged and wiped the doughnut powder from his hands. "I guess I'm not much of an equal-opportunist today." He grumbled.

When Reese saw ten-year-old Lee Fusco's photo and social security number on the board that morning a sickening dread came over him. Contrary to what he had everyone believe, Reese was warming up to Detective Fusco, and no matter what, nobody messed with kids and got away with it on his watch.

Finch logged into his computer. "That's funny. I thought I was the one who usually made the blanket assumptions. Your compassion often trumps mine."

Reese frowned. "Now that I know what kind of man we're dealing with, my compassion just flew out the window."

Finch eyed him sternly. "I repeat, how do you know this Intel about him? Did you guess my password again, Mr. Reese?"

"No, Finch. How can I when you change it every four hours…_and_ in different languages? I used my gut instinct and sent his ugly mug to Carter. She confirmed his identity."

"_Hmm…_are you vying for my job now? Don't I give you enough work to do?"

Reese stared coldly at Rigby's photo. "With guys like him we can't sit on our haunches. They're monsters, Harold. Plain and simple. Get me his address."

Harold shifted to face him. "John, did you tell Detective Fusco that his son is a target?"

"No. He's up to his ears right now dealing with H.R. I need him completely focused. I won't let Lee get hurt, Finch."

"The odds of your success in that are astronomically high, but if you were a parent, wouldn't you like to know if your child is in imminent danger?"

Reese put on his coat. "The danger's not imminent if I can get to him in time. I'm gonna find Rigby and persuade him to drop whatever sick ideas are swimming in his head."

"Your powers of persuasion _are_ very keen. I'll leave this to your discretion, Mr. Reese. I don't take kindly to people of his caliber either."

Finch proceeded to dig deeper into Rigby's past and found he had been arrested a few times for soliciting children in parks and school-yards across the five boroughs. The charges never really stuck. He was currently holed up in Brooklyn scoping out the playground near the elementary school Lee Fusco attended.

Finch made another print-out. "According to his records he's been in a psychiatric ward three times and was released two-weeks ago after a four-week stay. He's on Government assistance…his release is a little unusual considering he has no family in New York to sign the forms. None that the computer's picking up right now anyway. He has no real friends to speak of…even his neighbors have complained to the authorities about his erratic behavior. I need to keep searching." Harold typed a few keystrokes and his eyes widened.

Reese tried to get a glimpse of the screen. "What is it?"

"Receipts. It looks like we're just making it with young Fusco's number. Mr. Reese, Rigby rented a blue van yesterday and used a pre-paid credit card for a room at the Elk Motel in Times Square dated for today. That place is a seedy dive."

"I know it, Finch. I once called it home."

Finch stared up at him sympathetically. "Right, Mr. Reese. Well, it would appear that whatever is going to happen is going down today. This man is coming apart at the seams and it's probably only a matter of time before he traumatizes or kills a child. _Start persuading_."

**~Oo~**

Lee Fusco's paunchy abductor wasn't armed, but his desperation made him hostile and dangerous. It was hard for Reese to get a clear shot with Rigby jerking around and using the boy as a shield. Lee proved to be a fighter. He bit down hard on Rigby's arm, and when Rigby jumped back to nurse it, John winged him in both kneecaps. Rigby fell down gasping and passed out, but not before he shoved Lee through the open window.

"_Aughhh!_ Help me!"

Lee slammed through the rusted railing on the fire-escape and Reese froze with arms askew. But the boy was resilient and managed to cling on.

Don't move! I'm coming for you!" Reese shouted to him.

Tears spilled from the boy's eyes and he whimpered. His right arm hung unnaturally low at his side. Reese sprinted up the wrought iron stairs. He climbed through the opening cautiously and locked gazes with Lee. The boy resembled his father, but his features were softer, cuter, and untainted by stress and corruption.

"Lee, my name is John. I'm going to help you." Reese said in his kindest voice.

Lee shivered from the cold and feared that the tall man would finish what the other guy started, but instead, the man put his hand out in a friendly gesture. He reached over and gripped the seat of his pants and carefully dragged him onto the landing. The pain in Lee's arm felt excruciating and he sobbed.

"Don't move me! Please!"

"I'm sorry! I know how much it hurts, Lee. But I need to get you away from the edge."

Reese positioned Lee on the landing as gently as he could, avoiding pressure on his damaged shoulder. Lee bit his lip and winced, but refrained from yelling again. Once laid out flat on his back, he felt the pain ease off slightly.

"You're a brave kid, you know that?" John consoled him. "What did he do to you?"

"He…he grabbed me right before school…and put me in a van. He blindfolded me. Said a lot of gross stuff." Reese noticed the black blindfold loosely around his neck. "He…had…a shield."

"Like a Detective?" Reese asked surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't trust him…tried to run."

"You did the right thing, Lee." Reese cursed himself for failing to be there at that moment. Rigby's actions were all too sudden. Someone had either attempted to put him and Finch on a wild goose chase, or tease them with an easy POI.

Lee examined him for a long time. Reese thought he was right to be incredulous. "Are…are you…a Detective?"

"Yes. My name is Detective Stills." He showed him a doctored ID and badge. "I know your father. He's…he's…a…good cop." Reese sputtered.

It dawned on Reese that despite Fusco's glaring foibles, he _was _a good cop who knew how to play the system and use it to his advantage – only now he did it for Reese and Finch's advantage and the lives they saved daily.

_"Mr. Reese? Is Lee okay?"_ Finch's worried voice sounded through the earwig.

"Yes, Finch. Close call. His shoulder is dislocated. We need an ambulance."

_"Already called. I'm trying to figure out where the discrepancy was and why we couldn't track Rigby down in time."_

"Don't beat yourself up, Finch. It's obvious his credit cards switched hands. Someone else rented the van and hotel while he grabbed Lee. We've been played."

_"I'm glad you turned around and went to the Motel instead of the school. What made you do that?"_

"Instinct, Finch. I called the school as Fusco. Lee was not reported in attendance." Reese studied Lee's arm. "Hmm…I can do this myself."

_"Um, Mr. Reese, wouldn't fixing a dislocation be better handled by a real doctor?"_

"You know I hate hospitals, Finch."

_"Fusco's on his way. I advise you to please not try anything."_

"I wouldn't be_ trying,_ Finch. I've popped shoulders back in many times."

_"It's not just about the damage you might inflict on his nerves. The Ex Mrs. Fusco is liable to sue. She's that kind. And since she can't get to us, she'll sue the city and Detective Fusco. If that happens, I'll have to put him on a payroll."_

Reese rolled his eyes. "It's not like you can't afford it. But don't. I need to have the upper hand with him."

_"As you wish."_

Reese calmly touched Lee's good arm. "Your father is coming, Lee. Hey, I hear you like hockey. It's a great sport. Are you on a team?"

"Yes. I'm…goalie." Lee said.

"Win any championships?"

"Season just started…I hope…I hope so." A shot of pain ran through Lee and he cried out again.

Reese hated to see the child in so much agony. He peered at the traffic. The ambulance took its sweet time. He made up his mind and hovered over Lee.

"I'm going to ask you to trust me, okay?"

"What are you…gonna do?" He asked nervous.

"I'm going to fix you so you win that championship. I need you to hold very still."

Reese gently raised Lee's right forearm to a ninety degree angle. Despite the brisk cold, sweat poured down Lee's face and he nearly chewed his lip off.

"You're doing great, Lee. We're getting there." Reese rotated his arm and shoulder toward his chest in an 'L' shape.

Lee's breath came out rapidly. "Did it work? Still hurts!"

"Almost. I need you to make a fist…not too tight!…that's fine. Close your eyes. Imagine that you're standing in front of the goal net and a big, mean teenager is barreling in your direction. Can you see him?"

"Yeah!"

"He skates around in circles and toys with the puck to tease you. He wants to get you right between the eyes, but you're ready for him. He raises his stick…The puck goes flying straight at you like a rocket…and…you…take a swing…and…whack!"

Reese coaxed Lee's shoulder back in its socket in one fell swoop. Lee's eyes popped open and he let out a wail.

_"Mr. Reese! What did you just do?"_ Finch shouted.

"I just saved his hockey career. The Ambulance is still not here."

Stars filled Lee's vision, but then suddenly the pressure was released and his pain diminished. Reese gradually eased his arm back over his chest and continually stroked his hair to keep him calm.

"The puck smacks the teenager's mouth and knocks him flat onto the ice. He lost another tooth. Game over. You won." Reese brushed his hand over Lee's forehead and face. The boy's cheeks were apple red. "You're gonna be just fine. You're tough, like your dad. Now you have to promise me you'll take care of that shoulder for the big games."

"I…I promise." Lee said in a hushed tone. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." John cracked a smile.

_"Mr. Reese, I'm miffed that you lied to me, but you handled that very well by taking his mind off the pain."_

"Thank you, Finch. I seem to have a way with women, children, and animals."

_"I'll give you two out of three."_

The door to the motel room burst open and Fusco ran over.

"Lee! _Lee, my God!_ Are you alright?"

"_Dad!_ Yeah! John helped me."

"Hello, Lionel. He's a trooper. Stand back. This fire-escape is already compromised. I have to bring him inside and then he's all yours. And so is that…" Reese motioned to the passed out man on the floor and nudged him with his shoe like a piece of trash. "It's your collar."

Fusco grunted and got on his knees to staunch Rigby's bleeding. He was going into shock. "What about ballistics on the bullets in his knees? They don't match my gun."

Reese pulled out Fusco's old gun from his pocket. "Missing something?"

Fusco grabbed it. "_You_ had it! I was looking for it all over the place for months already! Got in a lotta hot water! How did you get it?"

"Trade secrets. Excuse me."

Reese scooped Lee up as if he were a mere babe and carried him over to the bed. He laid him down and quickly tore a sheet to make a sling for his arm.

"You must have been a boy scout." Fusco said impressed as he washed his hands. "Damn, this bathroom smells like a friggin sewer!" He came beside his son and kissed and caressed his head. The agitation and love Reese saw on Fusco's face touched him.

"No. Hardly a boy scout. But he's a good boy, Lionel. And you taught him well. He tried to fight his attacker."

"Whaddya expect? He's a cop's son." He rubbed the back of his head worried. "Your mother's gonna kill me, Lee. She'll fight the visitation rights."

Lee shook his head adamant. "No…kids get hurt playing hockey all the time, dad."

Fusco glanced down and kissed his son's forehead. "I love you, Lee. Never forget that."

Reese smirked in wonder. "Now I know he's a true-blue Fusco." He turned to leave out the window just as the ambulance pulled up outside, but Lee's fingers dug into his arm.

"Wait. Don't go." He pleaded weakly. Reese saw that the boy was still frightened with Rigby in the room.

Reese swallowed hard and knelt down on the floor alongside the bed. "I have to, Lee. Your father's going to help you now. And that guy is out of it. He'll never hurt you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Lee stared at his father. Fusco gripped his son's hand and nodded. "John's a man of his word. He saved my buns out of the fire a few times. He gotta go, Lee. I'll explain it to you some other time."

"Okay. Thanks, John." Lee smiled at him through tears.

"Anytime, Lee." Reese tousled his hair and stood. Fusco followed him to the window.

"What's on your mind, Lionel?"

Fusco wanted to explode. "I'm gonna get every one of those freaks down in H.R. if it's the last thing I do! They crossed the line this time and they're gonna pay hard."

"No." Reese said sharply. "We still need you working amongst them."

"Are you kidding me? I can't stand to look at them, let alone work. I'm tired of dirty dealing. I want out!"

"Lionel, you're not listening to me. You need to stay where you are. This wasn't H.R."

Fusco glared at him. "Then who the hell targeted my kid? Elias?"

"Do you think Elias would send someone like _him?_"

Fusco glanced at Rigby. He was reduced to a blubbering mess. "You're probably right. But Elias is unpredictable. It's worth checking out."

Reese cocked his head. "Got that, Finch?"

_"I'm on it, Mr. Reese. The Detective does make a good point. Elias will use anyone to meet his needs. Fusco played a big part in his arrest. It was only a matter of time before Elias got his revenge."_

Reese stared at Fusco wearily. "Thomas Rigby is a pedophile who was in and out of mental wards. It's possible his release was orchestrated by Elias. I'll leave the interrogation up to you."

_"Here's something, Mr. Reese. A call was made to the Four Winds Mental Hospital two weeks ago from Rikers Island by a guard named Murphy. It was in regards to their inpatient, Thomas Rigby. Murphy, it turns out, is his real nephew."_ Finch said.

"That's a start."

Fusco glared at Reese. "I'm gonna drive this nut into the ground. You should'a put a bullet in his head! Why didn't you or Mr. Glasses tell me about my son! I had a right to know!"

_"I warned you about this, Mr. Reese. Detective Fusco may be a lot of things but he's obviously a loving parent and he…"_

"Lectures later, Finch." Reese cut off the earwig. "Lionel, our Intel just came in this morning. We may not be best friends, but I would never let anything happen to Lee. Just like I promised Carter that I would protect Taylor. You can trust me on that."

Fusco searched Reese's face for any hint of a lie. The truth was in his clear eyes. He sensed Reese's empathy and deep consideration but didn't call him out on it. He smiled relieved.

"Aww, what the hell. You're a super-soldier, but you're not the Terminator. I know your type. You'd lay down your life, wouldn't you?"

Reese climbed halfway out the window. "I do what _needs_ to be done, Lionel. One more thing. I was never here. Now go take care of your son."

Fusco held out his hand and Reese shook it firmly.

**~Oo~**

As Reese stalked down the Avenue his phone rang with an unknown ID. He picked up fast.

_"Hello, John. I'm learning that it's near impossible to outsmart you and your Techie friend."_

Reese stiffened. "Hello, Elias. You're slumming I see."

_"Yes, using Mr. Rigby was a plan out of left-field, But it almost worked. Expect the unexpected from me. I promise you, he wasn't going to kill the boy."_

"With the vile acts that men like Rigby commit, he might as well have." Reese said stonily. "And you're wrong. He would have killed him. I'm sure you knew his mental status when you and your friend Murphy chose him for a patsy. He was one step away from committing murder."

"_Touché. One of these days I will find out where you get your information. Well, don't worry. I hate failures. Men like Rigby are evil. The officers I send over to his hospital room will handle him appropriately. I still have a few guys in H.R. that owe me favors. So, you see, John, we all win. You saved the boy's life and we took a dirty pedophile off the streets. That's only a small taste of the kind of City I'm going to run. We make a great team."_ Elias boasted.

Reese's temper flared as he stopped at the crosswalk. "If you ever target Fusco or Carter's kids again, I will get you, behind bars or not. You'll never see me coming."

_"I don't doubt it. You're a man of your word. Until next time, John."_

"And there will be one, Elias." Reese clicked off. He took a deep breath and glared up at the blinking camera on the pole.

"You're slipping. For now on you'll keep every eye and ear you have on Elias, and trace every last connection no matter how small or _irrelevant._ Elias thinks he's going to run this city. But he can't. He never will. That honor already belongs to you."

**The end.**


End file.
